A Fight to Stay Alive
by The Cat and the Alice
Summary: What happens when another fledging like Z comes around? And it's Erin's little sister? Which fledging will win this battle? Why was Stark not in those visions of Zo drowning? Does it have something to do with Hanna? Who's the actual A-ya reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1

"Hanna Bates! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be their birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

I turned around as I heard my name and saw a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes pointing at me. He smiled, and the next thing I knew, I didn't know anything.

I had just been walking in my front yard, and this guy finds me!?

Whaaaaat?

I didn't even want to be a vampyre! That was my sisters job!

I woke in a field. It was a wonderful, beautiful field. And to nicely compliment it, there was a beautiful lady standing near me in it. I couldn't really tell what she looked like; only that she was beautiful. And definitely supernatural.

"Hanna, you are special to me. I need you to do some."

I blinked and realized something. "Nyx!" I blurted loudly. I stared at her with wide eyes. Wow, was I surprised. I didn't even believe in this shit!

Nyx chuckled. "Well, start believing, dear."

"B-b-b-b-" I stuttered.

"You can see me, therefore I am real."

I noticed something- our words seemed to dance in front of us, in beautiful golds and silvers and purples and greens. I watched her words, which seemed so much more beautiful that mine, mesmerized.

"You're special, dear," said Nyx. I looked away from the words, turning a bit pink because I felt childish.

I looked at her. "I'm Hanna. Not special."

"You're special, and you'll learn that you are soon."

I didn't say anything.

"I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" I asked, not insanely curious, but curious enough to ask.

"Find Professor Lenobia. Tell her to get you on a private jet to Venice, Italy."

"Italy?! I'm not going to Italy!"

"Calm, young Priestess."

Priestess?

"Yes. Priestess."

Hey look, she could read my thoughts. Fun.

"O…kay…"

"Tell Lenobia that you must find Zoey Redbird."

Zoey? Zoey! I knew Zoey! Oh my gosh! She was the one marked like a year ago in the middle of school!

"Yes, Nyx." I said, putting my fist over my heart in what I instinctively knew was a respectful signal in the vampyre community.

She smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and I woke up.

And when I woke up, all I knew was that I was in severe pain and there was a prickling sensation in my forehead.

I felt like Harry Potter saying that, but it was true. That's exactly how I felt.

I sat up in the little bed -cot?- and looked around.

Well, it wasn't a cot I was laying in. It was a big armchair that I was snuggled up in.

I think I was in a bedroom. A very, very dark bedroom.

There was a made-up twin bed on the far right and a closet in the opposite wall. The bed had a neon pink comforter on it. The room was painted a light purple. There was a side table next to my bed which held a vase with a solitary pink carnation in it and a lamp with a sparkly/furry neon green shade. It was my lamp from home. And that was my side table. And that was my comforter.

I looked at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of me and Airy. She didn't like me calling her Airy, though, now that she's found out she has an affinity for water. Whoop-de-do.

I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed and saw it was ten in the morning. Or afternoon. The clock didn't say.

It may be morning, but it shouldn't be sunny. There had been ice storms, and just plain storms, constantly for the past few days. It was cold and dark outside. It was warm and dark inside.

And I was glad it was warm, too. Because I was sick of being cold and, well, freezing. I scrambled out of bed and ran to the nearest mirror to look at myself.

As expected, I had a crescent moon in the center of my forehead.

But, something was wrong with it.

It was filled in! And I had tattoos spiraling delicately down either side of my face!

How long had I been asleep?

I erased the thought from my mind. Right now, I had to go call my mother and father, and then find Lenobia.

I looked around the room to see if I could find a phone.

Once I located one, I dialed my home phone number. It rang half of a time and then my frantic mother picked up.

"HANNA IS THAT YOU WHERE ARE YOU WHAT'S HAPPENING DID THEY TAKE YOU TO THE HOUSE OF NIGHT ARE YOU OKAY WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Mom--"

"HANNA ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Mom, you asked that three times--" "ARE YOU AT THE HOUSE OF NIGHT?"

"MOM. SETTLE DOWN."

She went quiet, and I exhaled.

"Thank you. Yes it is me. I am at the House of Night. I…had a dream. Or vision. It was from Nyx." Thankfully, my mother believed in all of this, seeing as my sister was a vampyre, too. Or, a fledging.

"Oh, honey, you did?! What did she say?"

"She told me to find Lenobia. And that I was going to Italy. And then I had to find Zoey Redbird."

"Zoey Redbird…" my mother muttered to herself as if the name was familiar.

"I think she's one of Airy's friends."

"She's the special one; the one with all the affinities and the full tattoos even though she's a fledging."

"I think so. And, mom, I have the tattoos, too."

"Oh. Oh wow. Oh…Just…Wow."

"Yeah."

"You're going to be a High Priestess."

"I guess so. Is it day or night right now?"

"It's night time."

"Okay."

"Go find Lenobia. Call me when you're in Italy okay?"

"I will mom."

I hung up and took a deep breath, then I stepped into the hall, waiting for my destiny to be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I searched through the hall, trying to find someone who might be able to help me. Half the people in the hall gave me nasty looks.**

**I stopped and tapped a girl on the shoulder. She was turned around, facing the wall, signing a piece of paper on the wall.**

**She turned around. She had brown hair that was falling in her face and very vibrant green eyes. **

**She slipped her pen in her pocket and pushed her hair out of her eyes so she could see me, then smiled. **

"**Hi. I'm Deanna Jeanna. Just call me Deanna. Are you a professor? I've never seen you before." **

"**Actually…I'm a, uh, fledging…"**

**She stared at me. **

"**Whoa. You're like Zoe."**

"**Yeah. Do you know Erin Bates?"**

"**Yeah." I could tell she was trying not to stare at my tattoos. It was only obvious. **

"**She's my sister."**

"**Whoa."**

"**Yeah…Um, well, I need to find a professor."**

**She nodded. "Who?"**

"**Len-Lenobia? Yeah. Lenobia."**

"**Oh, she's out in the stables. Follow me." She linked her arm in mine and dragged me along with her. **

**I didn't have much time to survey the hall before we were already outside, and all I saw was some lamps on the wall and it was pretty dark. **

**Outside, there was chaos. There was ice and some more ice. And… some more ice. And then there was a tree that had been split in two, and what looked like blood spattered around it…**

**I swear I got whiplash when Deanna yanked on me when she slipped and I was looking the other way.**

**She caught herself though, and helped me up. She murmured a 'sorry' and gave me an apologetic smile, then took me into the stables.**

**There was a woman, humming a sad song, and grooming a beautiful paint horse. She turned around as soon as we walked in and stared at--you guessed it--me. **

**She blinked and I gaped at her. I had never ever seen an adult vamp before, and I didn't expect that they were beautiful, I thought they were just ordinary. But Professor Lenobia was beautiful. Her tattoo was a beautiful series of knots entwined around her delicate face. Within the sapphire knotting, there was wondrous designs of horses. She had waste long practically white hair, and strangely slate grey eyes. **

**While we were gaping at each other, Deanna cleared her throat and we both turned away from each other to look at her. **

"**Prof Lenobia, this is…Actually, I never caught your name." She stared at me. "What's your name?'**

**I blushed and looked at Professor Lenobia. "Professor…Lenobia?" She nodded. She stuck out her hand and I grasped her forearm instinctively, then let go. "I am Hanna. Um…I received a vision from Nyx." Her eyes widened a tad bit. "She s-said that I am to go to Italy as soon as possible and join Zoey in fighting Kalona and Neferet." Kalona and Neferet? Who the heck were they?**

**And since I didn't know who they were, why was I talking about them?**

**Lenobia looked at Deanna with her eyebrows raised. Deanna just shrugged and shook her head like "I have no idea."**

**Lenobia looked back at me. "Are you being one hundred percent truthful, child?"**

**I nodded with wide eyes.**

**She seemed to contemplate for a moment, studying me. Then she nodded and patted my shoulder. "Go get something to eat. You must be hungry."**

**Right when she said "hungry", my stomach went on a growling rampage.**

"**Deanna, show her to the dining hall."**

**Deanna nodded and once again looped her arm into mine and pulled me along.**

"**Whoa, I can't believe you're going to Italy, do you think maybe I could go with you? That would be cool, you know. . ." I let her chatter on, smiling, because I was happy I already had a friend.**

**A/N:**

**Hey there fellow readers from Earth and neighboring planets! **

**Review, tell me what you think, eat a piece of pie. Oh, and check out my friends (Xenathewarriorprincess) HON story 'cause it's coo'. :X Next chapter we're GOIN' TO ITALY! And you'll get to find out what kind of music/movies/books that Erin's never talked about sister likes! Are they alike? Different? Just guess. And I would love you all if you gave me suggestions for music that is way totally opposite of Erin's type of music. (If you don't know what music Erin likes, then I guess I'll tell you according to PC Cast: she likes Zero-Seven, Jay-Z, and the Eagles. All I have so far is the Beatles (whoo! Review if you like the Beatles!). Thanks guys! R/R Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! **

**. . .**

**Pie! **


End file.
